


Heart Like Yours

by Sallyjayne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Mush, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Peter Pan is a Little Shit, Possessive Peter Pan, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallyjayne/pseuds/Sallyjayne
Summary: Gaia Conway is Regina's long lost daughter and harbors feelings for the demon boy of Neverland. Even after the whole ordeal in Neverland with Henry, Gaia opens her home up to Pan and Felix to help them adapt to Storybrook. Feelings will come to light and just as love is about to fully bloom between a lost princess and a demon, in strolls in an old flame to rock the boat. As dark intentions rise will love prevail?





	1. Homecoming

With the opening of a door the world just seemed a bit brighter for both mother and daughter. Regina was use to being a mother to Henry, but when it came to her own flesh and blood it was different. There was so much time that they both had to make up for. But what always amazed Regina was that something to innocent and good came from someone like her. Gaia was all the good Regina once was, but unlike her mother she was a bit reckless. She flirted with the darkness but never was consumed by. Gaia and Regina acted as if they had known each other forever, but they learned more about one another everyday. 

“So you ready to go to Granny’s or do you prefer I make you food here?” Regina asked as she stood on her daughter’s porch with the cool ocean breeze blowing in her hair. 

“We can eat here, besides I have something important to tell you and I don’t want anyone else to hear it.” Gaia said with worry in her amber eyes as she bit her lower lip. Her mother raised a brow and did her best not to make waves before she knew what it is her daughter wanted to tell her. “Okay,” Regina said as she walked through the door. Gaia turned to her mother she threw her arms around her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, as the warmth of her embrace melted her worries. 

“I love you mama.” A smile grew on Regina’s lips as she free her hand to embrace her child back.

“I love you too, baby.”

They stood there for a couple more seconds before pulling away and strolling to the kitchen to get lunch started. The two worked side by side chatting about whatever came to mind as they smiled and laughed at the conversations. But Regina was curious as to what was so important. Her daughter was not the best at hiding her emotions and often wear her heart on her sleeve. 

Regina watched Gaia from the corner of her eye as she diced the tomato for the salad. “So, are you going to tell me why the change of venue–it’s not that I don’t enjoy making lunch with you, I just–” but before she could finish the front door suddenly creaked open. “It’s only me, Gai, don’t worry.” A man called out as he made his way over to them.

“Hey Muir!” Gaia cheered as she leaned over and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Muir is a tall man with lean muscle and smooth olive skin. He had short, wavy, nut brown hair that he combed back into a 1940s business look. As much as he hated to cut it to fit society standers be needed the job he did to take care of his sister. If it were up to him he would’ve kept it long and wild and spend his time in the ocean like the olden days. Speaking of the ocean his eyes are like a calm, clear, blue sea that captured on looked in their beauty.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Regina asked coldly as she neatly placed the diced tomato in the bowl and began to toss the salad, her eyes occasionally glancing up to him. He shot her a smile as he rolled up his sleeves to reveal tattoos of roaring waves on both his forearms and an anchor on the back of his left hand. Regina never liked his tattoos, but he was firm and did his best to keep her from danger. He was everything a big brother ought to be: he was caring, protective, and knew how to kick ass when it was called for. 

“What can I say: I knew you were here so I had to see you, I will not hinder my love for you?” Gaia turned to him and looked at him with disgust in her eyes and a raised brow. “No, in all honesty I got off work early to get the room ready for the boys.” 

Regina looked at them dumbfounded. She didn’t know what to think: was her daughter pregnant with twin boys, or was Muir having the boys with some woman, what was could it be? 

“Muri!” Gaia growled. 

“What–you haven’t told her?”

“Told me what?” Regina asked with a strict tone as she glanced over to her daughter.

“I am taking in Felix and Peter Pan.”   
“What?”

“I already have the forms to take them out, I just need your signature.” Just as Regina was about to say something and her daughter jumped into action once more, “Mama, please listen to me–I owe it to them, they took care of me. Pan let me leave to find you! So please give them just one chance…for me.”

Regina looked away from her daughter’s pleading eyes. She knew there was something else motivating her, but she didn’t want to admit it to herself that her daughter could harbor feeling for someone like them. The chances were in fact high do to Gaia’s history for being their mother figure back in Neverland. Those puppy-dog eyes made Regina want to agree to anything. Gaia never asked for anything from her mother just time for bonding, the least she should do was reunite old friends. 

Regina’s eyes fell close as she could feel regret settle into her bones, “Fine, but if they step out of line–”

“You’ll rip their hearts out and crush them?” Gaia said with a playful smile as she tilt her head to the side.

“Yes,” Regina smiled. “But after lunch.”

“Good, cause I had Muir leave them on your desk before he came home.” …

In a cold dingy cell Pan sat brooding at the bracelet that rested on his on his wrist. There were several emotions flowing through him: anger, betrayal, a strange warm fuzzy feeling, and regret. He was enraged at being confined and hurt that a person he cared for greatly was the one to do it. He, however, under stood why. Other than Felix, Gaia was the one person he could trust. She was someone that looked after him as well as worry over him. The fact that she felt cared for him so frightened him, even more so that he began to see her as more than a care take but a life time companion. Gaia was his weakness and he couldn't afford to be weak, so he allowed her to leave to find her mother. Pan wanted more for her and letting her go was the one thing he regretted the most. 

His fingers danced along the jade beads as the thought of her filled his head. Pan could hear her voice singing to him, like in the good old days when they were in Neverland and had not a care in the world. That thought was broken with the heavy clicking of the lock as the door let out a moan as it opened. Pan looked to the door expecting to see the head nurse, who he found cold and extremely unpleasant to look at, but his eyes went wide to see his dark haired beauty stand in the door way with a sweet smile on her face. Pan's heart fluttered as he mentally cursed his heart. 

"Couldn't stay away could you, ‘mother’ dear." Gaia rolled her eyes at him as she skipped over to him and plopped down besides him.

“Well, your charming personality is hard to resist.” Gaia said as she rolled her head causing her ponytail to swing and nearly hit the boy.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

“It’s a surprise. I know how much you love surprises.” Gaia took his hands and freed him from his retains. “C’mon, Panny-Pooh, or did you forget how to use your legs?”

Pan rose to his feet and turned to her and held out his hand for her to take, with a smile on her face she took it and proceeded to lead him out the door. He couldn’t help his eyes from wondering. He loved the way the fabric of her skirt barely touched the skin of her thighs, or the tightness of her shirt that exposed half her abdomen. Pan didn’t know much about this new world but he loved the away the woman seemed to dress.

As they turned into the hallway an irritated Felix was leaning against the wall with Muir looking at him just as annoyed. ”This is my brother, Muir Conway, he is also my muscle." Gaia told in a cheery chirp as she then took Felix by his callused hand and looks to her brooding brother. "Ready?" He asked as his arms fell and slithered into his pockets. She gave a nod and skipped ahead of her brother with a puppy like demeanor about her. Muir watched the boys carefully the whole way out of the building.   

Felix couldn't take it anymore, it just didn't seem normal, he was on pins and needles as to why. She helped put them away and now they were out, free. What was the meaning of all this? 

"What his going on!" Felix demanded as he planted his feet. 

Pan was shaking his head at the poor timing of his friend. They were almost out and could make an escape by slitting the girl and her brother, but he had to know why. Pan rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. 

"You both are now under my care, so we're all going home."

Both Felix and Pan's expression went blank. They had not expected that of all things. Pan's chest tightened, the thoughts to escape flew out of his head, and to his disgust he wanted to stay with her. 

"Why? You betrayed us." He hissed. 

"You kidnapped my brother and tried to kill him! As to why, you both are my friends and I believe there is good in you two...it just might be berried deep, deep, deep down."

Felix was quit. He was fond of Gaia, and felt as if she were the little sister he secretly wanted, and would do anything to make her happy. He remembered their time in Neverland as if it were like yesterday: they would laugh and talk about everything and anything, even family. Felix knew her fears of never being as good as her sister and about her feelings for Pan, he knew her like a brother would his sister. They were thick as thieves. The day Pan sent her back home Felix was crushed, he never knew lose until she was gone, but he knew Pan was hurting more. 

"Besides, I'm here to help you adapt to Storybrook which mean you guys are gonna get part time jobs." That wanted to make both the boys head for the hills, but Gaia's grip turned into a vice and her brother was ready to strike. "It'll be fine."

Not before long they found them selves in a car on there way to Muir and Gaia’s home. Pan hated the power he had over him. She could bat her eyes at him and part of him turned to melted butter. He often wondered if she knew the desire his heart held for her, but she was too dense to truly see it. Pan kept looking at her from the corner of his eye. She was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but he refused to her know that.

They arrived at a white house with blue gables and shutters. It was a small house situated near the edge of a cliff. It was beckoning to them and seemed to admit a welcoming warmth, like a hot cup of coco after a long day out in the cold. Gaia turned around with huge beaming smile the flaunted off her pearly whites. “Welcome home boys.” She chimed as she unbuckled her seat belt and popped open the door, causing Muir to abruptly step on the break.

“Can you at least wait till I stop the car?” She just turned to him as her smile closed and her lips curled between her teeth.

“Sorry, Mew,” she said in a baby voice as she closed the door and rested her head back.

Pan could see the corner of her lips struggling to go back to their once relaxed state as a blush rose to her cheeks. He alway loved how she tried to held back a smile. Part of him was hooked on her every move, being away from her for so long made everything she did seem like the time he ever saw it. The fluttering in his heart and the knot in his stomach was this foreign, yet familiar, discomfort that he hated to admit that he actually missed. 

As the car finally stopped, or when Muir deemed it fit that it was safe to get out, they all fell out and Gaia was more than happy to show them around their new home. Muir looked at her and rolled his eyes as she looked at his bubbling sister as she pulled them along. One of the most feared villains in all the lands and here she was treating Peter Pan like a lost puppy dog. Muir couldn’t be hypocritical about the whole thing because just like Pan, Gaia too took him in from the kindness of her heart; but unlike the demon boy he was born a killer and a danger to those around him, he was born a merman.

Muir opened the door, but waited for the princess to prance by, yet to no ones surprise she took them by the hand and pulled them in with her. It was a small but cozy. The living and merged with the kitchen, and the "dinning room" was nothing more than a long wooden table planted between the two. Both were well decorate with an ocean theme clearly influenced in the choosing of the furniture. 

"This is the living room—slash—kitchen." Gaia introduced as the boys stared in awe, not fully used to some of the furnishings or the large plasma-screen TV on the wall. She giggled as she pulled them into the hall. She pointed to the first door, "That's my room, so if you need anything just knock—not kidding knock." Her eyes went to Pan as she shoot him a glair, which only caused him to smirk. "Down the hall is the bath room, towels are in there. The door next to that is Muir's room, so this is your guys room." She pointed to the door that was right across from her's. She skipped over and opened the door. 

The room was a descent size and could comfortable fit two bed with a trunk at the foot of each bed. "If you guys need a thing else let us know. We'll go shopping tomorrow for clothes. But you two need to shower—one of you could use mine if you like, just bathe you stink." Gaia said slipping passed them as she patted them on the shoulder.

As the door closed Felix turned to his friend. "I didn't expect this." He said in disbelief. The boys just stood there taking it all. They knew which bed was theirs just by the bed sheets. One was green while the other was brown with blue squares, it practically had their names written on it. "Oh—if you open the trunks I got you all a welcome home present, I hope you'll like." Gaia cheered as she swayed on her heels and eagerly waited for one of them to open their trunks. Muir stood behind her and rolled his eyes. 

"Forgive my sister, she is a princess which means she is naturally pushy. Take your time to settle in.” Muir said before hoisting her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her out. 

"Bathe at least you stink!" She roared as her brother lead her down the hall, kicking and screaming all the way. 

Pan and Felix both looked at each other not knowing what they just witnessed. Felix turned back to what he suspected to be his bed and the trunk that was stationed before it. He knelt down before it and let his curiosity get the best of him as he pulled open the lid. Pan peered over to see what was in it and to both of their amazement there was some clothes and suits, but what got their attention was the club Felix always carried by his side. It was his most prized possession and yet here it was back by his side where it belonged. Pan could no longer take the nagging curiosity and opened his trunk, and sure enough he too had all the niceties, but on top of it all was his pipe with the note that said: please play me a little diddle when you have the time. The boys looked at each other once more, neither saying a word yet they both knew they had no desire to leave and were curios to see how this all plays out. 

“Hey, you guys like tarts?" Gaia said peering her head in. "Their cranberry and Muir won't let me make any unless there are more takers— cause he is a meanie!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Last time you ate one you ran around the castle throwing fireballs!" He yelled back.

Gaia's brow frowned as she looked to the ground to shift through her thoughts. "When did that happen?" She yelled to her brother. 

"You were eight—and it took six guards to restrain you." A smile appeared on her lips as she let out a giggle. 

"Right, haha, I remember. Good times." She sighed as she turned back to boys, her face lit up to find them with their treasures in their hands. "Oh, you like it? The clothes may not fit so try them on and let me know, but don't abuse those trinkets I went through a lot to get them. Okay?" She gave them a warm smile before turning away and yelling back to her brother saying that they wanted tarts. 

"She seems awfully happy." Felix  said smiling to himself knowing that Pan's presents alone made her giddy. His friend scuffed, "At least she isn't all weepy, now that is truly annoying." Felix rolled his eyes as she placed his club on the bed and began to shuffle through the rest of his new things. Pan quietly got up and peeked his head out from the door and watched her talk withe her brother as she placed a tarts in the oven. He could practically see the soft blush of her cheeks, but he could differently hear her laugh and that set a shock wave though out his inter body. He hated himself for feeling the way he did about her, but he couldn’t help himself, she captured his eye.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan, Felix, and Wendy go shopping with Gaia and Muir. That is when they meet some unusual character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two quotes by Shakespeare. And I also have the Tweedle but its my twist to them, not the actual Tweedledee and Tweedledum. So I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Song inspiration: Decode, Still Into You, and Only Expectation

Pan was awaken by the heavenly, familiar, sound Gaia singing the same old melody that she always did, he never knew what it was but he learned to like it. He could smell something divine hanging in the air. He could feel the empty feeling in his stomach as it growled and rumble. As he began to rub his eyes and host himself out of bed, there was a subtle homeyness to everything around. For the first time in his life he could feel the warmth of what a home was meant to feel. Pan did his best to ignore the feeling of home around him, but even he had trouble with it once he heard Gaia call out them in her usual caring manner. Felix groaned as he rolled out of bed compelled by the smell of food.

As the boys staggered out of the room half asleep and annoyed as they took their seats at the counter as they watched as she cooked. Pan rested his chin in his hand and stared up at Gaia as she cooked. He enjoyed watching her in her native habitat. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun with a single chopstick, but some stray hair managed to fall in front of her face causing her to do her best to move it only to fall back in view. She growled in frustration not being able to get it. Pan leaned in and tucked it behind her ear just so he could get a better view of her face.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“What are you making?”

“PAN-cakes.” She giggled as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, before I forgot, Wendy is coming with us to shop, so be nice." Pan turned to Felix as they shared a mischievous smirk. "Let me reiterate, if you two do anything to hurt her—or even make her uncomfortable—then I will sneak into your room and chop off both your penises and feed them to you. Remember my mommy is the Evil Queen, my grandmother was the Queen of Hearts, adopted mother was a sea witch, and Muir is the Sea Serpent of the North, so I did learn some things from them.”

"Fine," Pan sighed, "we won't harm Wendy."

"Good." 

After a while the tower of pancakes began to lean from how sloppily she was stacking them. The boys hunger made it nearly impossible to resist but watched as she made them a plate. Each as a stack of three which she decorated with whip cream and strawberry and drizzled with pouter sugar, with eggs and potatoes on the side. Just as she handed it to them they tore into it like starved beasts. Gaia stood there in awe as she watched them devour their meal. It seemed like seconds when Felix held out his plate for another serving. She happily gave him another serving and giggled when he asked to used the whip cream. She demonstrated how to use it before handing it to him, and watched with an amusement as he sprayed a mountain of whip cream on his pancakes before spraying some in his mouth. 

"That's your can now." She said with a smile. 

Pan held out his plate to her and as she took it her fingers brushed against it. A spark of warmth exploded under his skin cause him to pull away and up his guard up. "Someone is a bit jumpy this morning." She teased as she placed another stack on his plate and scraped the remaining eggs and potatoes onto his plate. He examined her facial expressions but saw nothing in her eyes that indicated she felt anything. Pan brushed it off like dust on his shoulders. As she placed it in front of him the door bell rang and she nearly leaped out of her skin as she sprinted to the door. Pan turned in his seat, her actions amused him and held his interest. What made Gaia tick?

"Wendy!" Gaia squealed as she pulled her friend in. “I’ve missed you so much–but don’t worry the boys will be on their best behavior.” Wendy looked on them in horror as her friend pulled her along like an unwilling pup. The young Darling winced and whined as she was dragged closer to them.

The demon boy could’t help but smirk at her fear, it seemed to energize him, but that quickly faded once he caught site of Gaia shooting him a glair that could burn a whole in his head. He shot her one back as tension set in between them, each not knowing rather to kill or smother the other with affection. Pan was more torn between the second option since he always found her attempts to be dark and angry endearing.

“Pan… Felix…” Wendy managed to utter but Felix was too busy eating to notice her, little alone care, while Pan looked her way and examined her only to draw out more of her fear.

“Wendy, its nice to see you.”

Just Gaia was about to say something the slider opened to reveal a shirtless wet Muir as he rubbed his head with a towel that hang around his neck. Wendy stood there with her mouth slightly gaping as she looked to the drenched brunette as if she had just seen God. Pan followed her gaze and chuckled knowing her girly attraction for an older man. He watched as Wendy attempted to interact with him. 

“Wendy Darling?” Muir asked as he held out his hand.

“Yes, and you are?” She asked as she shock it, while her eyes were glued to his necked, muscular, chest.

“Muir Conway, Gai’s big brother, and might I say I’ve heard wonderful thing about you. My sister never mentioned how beautiful you are.” Wendy blushed as he kissed the back of her hand. 

“Ew! She is my age you perv.” Gaia said pulling Wendy away. “And put on a shirt!”

“My house so my rules.” Muir stated simply before strutting off.

After everyone was feed and dressed, they all squeezed into Muir car ‘Dolly’. Dolly is a 1967 Chevy Impala, dark blue with a tan leather interior. Wendy was in the front with Muir while Gaia was squeezed between Felix and Pan. As she sung along to the song blaring through the music she slip her hand under neath the both the Pan and Felix’s hand, her fingers locked between their’s. Pan glanced pass her to his friend, who didn’t seem to mind especially as she rested her head on his sholder. The demon boy of Neverland said nothing as he pulled his hand away and stared out of the window and just let himself indulge in the memory of the warmth of her touch. He would sneak glances of his dark haired beauty in the review, but his heart would ache to see her look up at his friend while singing love songs. But he couldn’t allow himself to slip into the weakness of love. He pulled himself from his love sick fantasy.

The pulled up in front of a bright red building with the words The Red Lady painted on the windows in the same shade of bright red. Gaia rose her head from the blondes shoulder and repeatedly slapped his knee as she tapped Pan’s chest with a knowing smile. She turned to the demon boy as she tried to bit back the smile from growing to much, “You guys are gonna get fitted for suits, cause I already got you a job so your gonna need a lot." Gaia turned to Felix with that same smile, “You’re getting some too, Felix. I’d hate for you to be left out.” As they all climbed out a sudden breeze brush past them and stole the lost princess as she let out a scream, while the thing whom hosted her up rushed into the shop. Both Wendy and the boys looked on in utter awe, while their driver was unimpressed as he merely strutted through the door as the they followed behind.

As the bell altered the shop of their presence they were greeted by three sets of eyes. The first pair of eyes were nearly blacked amounts a rose leaf complexion, with stranded of burning red framing them before being brushed out of the way. Her heart shaped, red painted, lips curled up into a smirk, “Oh consumers.” The woman said hopping off the counters and straightened her skin tight, black, strapless dress. Pan and Felix stared in awe of her radiant beauty as their eyes followed her hands down the curves of her hips. 

“Molly Sterling, how can I help you?” 

Wendy looked around to see if anyone would be the first to speak, but Muir was just browsing the racks while the boys were just distracted by her beauty. “You have my friend." Wendy muttered as she eyes shifted from the red head to the two men standing behind her chatting and laughing. They were tall, muscular, with sandy brown hair, and one green and blue eye. Their facile feature were nearly identical from their sharp jaw, high cheek bones, and thin lips. The one with the right blue eye had short hair parted to the right and swooped to the left out of his face, apart from a couple strands. The other with the green right eye had the side of his head cut very short with the hair he did have on the top swooped to the left, which he would occasional ran his fingers through. They had different looks the right green eyed gent had an edgier look with black, leather, and studs; while the other with the right blue had a softer more cuddly look with plaid, denim, and wool sweaters.

The woman looked at her with a look of innocence as she turned to the men near her, before a lightbulb of realization lit up her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, my apologies. Oswald just gets too excited." She turned back to the nervous girl, “You must be Wendy Darling. Gai told be so much about you, I’m gonna have the twins help you pick out something nice–if you like?” Wendy couldn’t look way from the man from right green eye. Something about his forest and ocean eyes pulled her in and held her to the Earth’s surface. Wendy waited eagerly to hear his name and plead quietly to God that she’d hear it.

“Oscar Twist or Tweedledee, whichever you prefer.” The man with the right green and left blue eye announced with an extended hand.

“W-Wendy Darling, pleasure to meet, Mister Tweedle-Twist.” She uttered as she shock his hand while holding his gaze. Her breathe was heavy and her heart was logged in her throat. 

“Well, your name suits you, cause you are a little darling.” Wendy blushed causing him to smirk as he pulled away and stuffed his hands in his pocket. “This is my little brother, Oswald,” he introduced as he motioned to the man besides him with his head. “Careful with this sly devil, he might try to sweep you off your pretty feet or steal your clothes.”

“You’re only older than me by a minute.” He said with a pout before turning to Wendy and shaking her hand. “And the only girl I’d go straight for is Gai, but she can might persuade me.” Oswald said with a smirk as he turned to his brother

Molly took motioned for the Felix and Pan to follow her to get fitted. “Let’s start with the blonde one–lovely.” She pulled Felix to the stand and began to get to work. 

Pan sat watching as Felix getting fitted, Wendy being lead around by the twins, and Muir sat at the counter and scribbling something down on a pad of paper. Oswald and Oscar began to bicker as they fought about the kind of clothes Wendy should get, at some point Muir spoke up and all hell broke loos, while Molly merely rolled her eyes at the whole ordeal. It was like watching a family drama. Pan rolled his eyes over the sickening family love going on. Just as everything was heating up a sudden squeal broke everything up when Gaia came twirling out into the open. 

“Molly, you’ve really out done yourself!” 

Pan looked at her in awe. The gold fabric hugged her curves as it flowed out at her hips when she spin about. When she finally stopped it gave the demon boy a chance to properly appreciate the formation of it, how the heart shaped neckline accented her chest and sloped down to expose her back. Gaia stood before her friend she posing in a multitude of positions like a giddy child, all the while holding the gaze of certain boy convinced it was nothing more than hormones fueling the rapid beating of his heart. 

“Beautiful,” Pan quietly breathed. 

“Well, I try, besides it’s your big competition and I want you to look good.” Molly said as she roughly turned Felix around and patted him on the back letting him know he can leave. Once he was off the stand she pulled Pan from the wall she firmly placed him in front of the mirrors and began taking his measurement while Gaia just chirped in excitement over her dress. Pan stood there silently as she watched his dark haired beauty from the corner of his eyes.

“It’s lovely on you, Gaia.” Wendy said with a breathless sigh as she came over to her friend to examine the dress further. 

Pan couldn’t help but continue to watch her from her reflection in the mirror all the while listening to the sound of his heart. Oswald took notice to the screams of his heart and couldn’t resist to acknowledge such a cry. The clean shaven twin strutted up near the mirror as he rested his forearm along the side before flashing the demon a smile. 

“‘I love thee, I love thee with a love that shall not die till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old.’” Oswald quoted as the demon boy raised a brow.

“What nonsense are you spewing?”

“Not nonsense the truth you hope to keep hidden and suppressed. That however was a quote from William Shakespeare and not your heart. But may be so bold to say that you better acknowledge what that shriveled up black piece of cole you call a heart says, because my queen is very amiable and has many a suitor so wise up now before its too late.” Oswald said as Molly noted down his measurements before allowing him to leave. 

“I have no idea what you could be referring to.”

“Play dumb all you like boy, but I can read heart while my bother can read the mind, so we know all your deepest secrets and desires. And the number one thing you want is in fact Gai, even though you heat to admit it.” Oswald turned away from him with a smug grin as he hooked his arm around Wendy’s shoulders, “Now my dear let us show you how shopping is done. Hurry up and change Gai before we leave you behind!”

Pan took one last look at her before she disappeared behind the curtain of the changing room. He put on a cold uncaring face as he shoved his feelings down once more Oswald turned to him and lightly shock his head. 

“You can’t force it Ossy.” Oscar said with a sigh as the two brothers had and arm hooked around the young darling. The young Tweedle shrugged as he lead Wendy about the room once more picking out clothes he believe were her size.

“Oh what’s your cup size?” Oswald asked as his brother looked at him in horror and utter embarrassment, while Wendy just looked horrified. He picked up a pink bra with cherries on it and displayed it on his own chest. The whole room was quite and slightly mortified at this man’s actions. Muir looked up from his paper with a look more of annoyance than anything, “Please think about what you’re doing. She isn’t you to this place and you’re just going to throw her in and hope she doesn't get scared and drown. Smart.” Oscar pulled Wendy closer to him and slowly back away from his brother and took her to the dress displays in hopes to bring her something familiar.

“What? She’s gonna need one. Why tip-toe around it?”

Oscar ignored his brother as he began to hand Wendy all the dress she laid eyes on. Her eyes were glued to him and all she could think about was how gorgeous she found him to be. She had never met a man like him before and for the first time ever she was thankful for being trapped in Neverland so she could have the chance to met him. Oscar heard her thoughts and around his heart pound and his body stiffen. He found his heart screaming to hold her to confess every truth he could think of, but it all shattered when his brother burst out in ‘oos’ at hearing his heart’s desires. 

“You can feel the buds of love blooming in the air.” Oswald sighed as Oswald and Pan shot him. “‘Love me or hate me, both are in my favor… If you love me, I’ll always be in your heart… If you hate me, I’ll always be in your mind.’”


	3. A Little Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan starts working for Belle and learns a little something about Gaia.

There was no such thing as a quite morning in the Conway household, there was either music blasting from the radio speakers or Gaia singing her usual melody. The boys quickly got used to it but didn't much mind do to her good cooking skills. She was slowly but surely getting them used to today's technology and successfully got them both jobs. She found Pan a job under Belle as a librarian assistant, while Felix got a potion at the shelter. Neither of them liked the idea but stuck around for Gaia and the respect they had for her. At the end of the day Pan’s main objective to have the bracelet removed and be done with her, even if that meant playing nice. Deep down he just wanted to make her happy. 

“Damn it, Gai, get your ass up!” Muir yelled as he began to pack his brief case and served the boys breakfast, but still no sign that his beloved sister was awake. He rolled his eyes and groaned before taking a bite out of his toast. “Felix can you wake her?” Now it was the blonde who rolled his eyes as he rose from his seat and made his way to her room.

With a heavy fist he pounded on the door. “Gai, come on get up!” he said with another heavy pound before bursting into her room to find her still curled up in her blankets. Felix was never one to tolerate insubordination and marched over to her and yanked off her covers, but still no change. “Gai,” he called out. He waited for a couple seconds for a response but still nothing. Believing she was dead he crawled onto the bed to check to see if she were okay. Felix rested his ear to her chest and listened to the steady beating of her heart. He let out a sigh and was about to pull away when her arms came up and wrapt tightly around his neck, pinning him to her chest. 

“Gaia!” He said as he tried to push off but was only held down further when she proceeded to wrapt her legs around them. “Gai, l-let go!” From the corner of his eye he found a ray of light coming in the form of his old friend, and leader, Peter Pan. With an out stretched hand he reached for his friend. “Help me! Peter, help me!” Felix cries came out muffled and with a sigh he gave up. “She is a lot stronger than she looks.” Pan smirked at his friend’s misfortune, but deep down he envied him for being tangled around him. He longed for her warmth and the scent of coconut and lavender that he often associated with her dark locks.

“Peter.” Felix groaned as Gaia turned to her side, forcing Felix under her, smothering him further.

Pan rolled his eyes and came from behind her. He learned a couple things about her from her time with him, like how that song she sang was like some magic spell for everything. It woke her, helped her sleep, and even steadied her nerves, it was everything she needed. She sang it so often he had most of the words mesmerized. At times he found himself humming it or even playing it on the pipe, it just reminded him so much of her and the warmth she brought. But even as well as he knew it, he couldn’t bring himself to sing a single note of it. He didn’t want anyone to know that he cared about her enough to know her favorite song. 

Pan carefully untangled his friend from his beloved and watched as Felix high tailed it out. The demon boy of Neverland looked to his lost princess and began to hum her song to her. A smile came to her face as she began to sing along:

“Moi je m’appelle Mademoiselle Noir,  
Et comme vous pouvez le voir  
Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis  
Et c’est tout ce q’uelle a dit…”

With a deep breath and yawn her eyes opened to see Peter staring at her. “Morning Pan,” she hummed as she smiled and rolled to her side pulled him down to the bed. Her arms wrapt around his neck, forcing his face into her chest, as she rested her cheek on his head. Pan was frozen for a bit enjoying the warmth she was emanating. Feeling himself slipping into comfort frightened him and he pilled himself away from her. She groaned as he pulled her up and dragged her to the edge of the bed. She groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Don’t you look spiffy.” She said with a yawn.

“Well, you did give me a job and I do start today.” Pan said slightly annoyed.

Gaia attempt to left herself up from the bed and need up getting her foot caught in the blankets on the floor and collapsed with a loud thud. Pan looked down at her, his brows raised so high it nearly got lost in his hair, as he watched her crawl up from the floor. She turned to him with her brows pinched together and her lips pierced as a low growl come from her throat. He chuckled before rising from the bed and strutting out the door. 

“Peter,” Gaia called out causing him to turn to face her with a smirk on his face and a raised brow. “Be nice to Belle, she has been through a lot–and she is a dear friend of mine. Not only that but she is dating your son and he will surely kill you if you do anything to upset her.”

The smirk Pan wore curled up into a devilish smile. “Oh, my dear girl, I didn’t know you cared so much. Is it because you have feelings for me and that makes you so protective of me.” His heart fluttered as he saw a blush creeping to her cheeks as she denied his implications. Gaia looked away briefly before meeting his gaze once more, “I’ve grown found of you and I hate to loss a friend.” He chuckled knowing at this moment that he had worked his way far in her heart that he was the only one that could control it. Pan just stood there for a couple seconds just admiring the way the morning light that got caught in her hair. He despised the way she was making him feel. 

Pan was a master manipulator, but he could never bring himself to manipulate her. Gaia was a strong force and he just enjoyed watching her. He could see that she had weak spots and was not one to use her magic, but he was once at the other end of it and he’d rather have it on his side than the other way around. But it was more than that, he oddly enough couldn’t bring himself to use her after he lead eyes on her. He could see her pain, rage, and power, and he knew he did’t want to add to that. He enjoyed her company, her fearlessness, and the way she cared for every lost boy. She was his diamond in the rough. 

“But you’ll be nice?” Gaia asked once more as she got up from the floor and moved towards him. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, “Fine.” With a smile his heart stopped but her hands came up to fix his tie, and he felt it hum in anticipation. “Your friend cuts a nice suite.” Pan managed to say as she gently soothed out the front of his suite.

“She does.” Her eyes locked on his and her breath confined itself to her lungs refusing to come out. “And you look very handsome, Peter. Now come, we should be off, I’d hate it if we were late.”

After Gaia dropped Felix at the shelter for his first day Pan glared at his friend because he didn't have to wear a monkey suit. But as she drove back into town to the library, Pan couldn't help but laugh at her as she sang and pounded the steering wheel, as well as an occasional wiggle to the rhythm. He had no idea why any form of melody brought this out in her, but he wasn’t complaining. She was fire and the music was the air constantly feeding her and he loved to watch. 

Pan was too distracted to notice at they had parked. Gaia turned to him and raised a brow. "What?" Pan snapped out of his daze as her rolled his eyes at her as if her question was not even worth an answer. He got out leaving the dark haired beauty sitting in silence before joining him with a groan. As she went around to meet him she hooked her arm around his and merrily marched into the building and threw open the doors. The whispers and soft mutterings between concerned lovers were broken when the young pair marched in. Gaia unlatched from Pan and scurried over to Belle and embraced her. An irritated Mr. Gold looked past the girl to his father and glared. He moved from his position by his lady love and made his way to the boy in a cautious yet predatorial stride. Pan stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at his son with a devilish grin.

"Morning laddie, it's nice to see you."

"You even lift so much as a finger to Belle I will make you suffer before you die.”

“Sure you will, but in the mean time I must get to work.” Pan pat him on the shoulder before joining his beauty’s side.

"So anything at all give me a call, okay." Belle gave her a nod before she went to her beloved so she could walk him out. Gaia turned to Pan and straight out his tie and blazer once more before stepping back and for a better look. “I feel like a mother dropping her kid off to school for the first time. Any ways, I'll come and get you for lunch around twelve, okay. And I don't want any calls from Belle so behave.” Pan rolled his eyes. 

"You remember how to use your phone, right?"

“Yes," he groaned. 

"Okay good so if you need anything call me—but only if it's important." Gaia threw herself on him and embraced him. She pulled away and pinched his cheek, "Aw they grow up so fast." Pan slapped her hand away. 

"Don't tempt me, I'll get my magic back—"

"That is cute. How easily you forget, I am stronger than you and I'll be more than happy to put you in the corner little boy. It's my blood that has your magic bound and only I know where your beloved shadow is. And I'll be more happy to show what dear old mothers as well as me granny taught me..." she snatched him by the chin as her eyes burned with the fire with the same kind of wickedness and mischief that he had. "I would say I'd show you want Riley taught me but that is more of an award not a punishment. So be good or I'll put you over my knee."

"Promises promise." Pan grinned as Gaia pulled away and strutted put the door only to be met by the twins. 

Pan watched as that mysterious chest pain returned when Oswald hoisted her up into his arms and spun her around. He knew that there was nothing really to fear from him, but something made him feel the little green monster. Oswald put her down and the pain in Pan's chest began to fade, but was relighted when Oscar embrace her and kissed the top of her head. This time as jealous boiled with him he felt the urge to cut down his adversary whatever it takes. Gaia turned back to Pan and waved before crossing the street with her two handsome men to meet Wendy, who was right across the way. Pan watch as Oscar bowed a bit to Wendy as he took her hand and gave it a kiss. 

"So Pan let me show you around." Belle said pulling Pan from his rage. 

As Pan followed Belle around partly listening to what she was saying, he couldn't stop thinking about how Gaia was so "friendly" to every guy she was in contact with. And who the hell was Riley? Deciding it wasn't worth it Pan pushed it out of his mind and went to work which was just stacking books. 

Pan was mildly curious about how someone as...well beautiful as Belle could possibly love his son. What was the allure? She wasn't seeking power from what he could tell and she didn't seem to care for his money? It baffled him. How could someone with a heart like her's love someone one with a heart like his? 

"So tell me, Pan, how do you know Gaia?" Belle asked as she looked away from the computer screen. 

Pan hadn't thought much about that day in so long, in fact he spent so many years trying to forget her. "She was a lost girl—well she was more like a mother to the lost boys. All of them either loved or feared her." Pan said sliding the last book into the shelf. “How do you know Gaia?"

"I worked as Rumple’s 'house keeper' when she was his apprentice."

Pan stood there in shock. When they met he knew she was perfecting her magic, he just never knew it was under his son. 

"Rumple would go on to say that she was his best student with more potential then anyone one her family. He said she had darkness like he had never seen before. She would tell me that darkness was like a lover she wanted to get rid of but could never bring herself to leave. I was more than surprised when she left."

"Do you know why she left?" Pan said resting an arm on the counter just inches way from Belle. 

"Not really, her leaving was unforeseen." Pan sighed feeling his curiosity not yet quenched. "But I think it had something to do with Rumple saying how she was beginning to resemble Cora. Gaia would go on about how she couldn't stand her grandmother. From what she told me I don't blame her."

"What happened between them?"

"You don't know?" Belle said in shock. "It was heart breaking."

Pan stood there looking at her annoyed by having to pry. Belle was just about to tell him when she remembered who she was talking too. Her mouth shut and she turned her attention back to the computer. "Looks like we are going to get some 'new' books tomorrow. I can't wait for some new innovatory." Pan rolled his eyes and pounded his fist against the counter, like a child who didn't get his way. Just as he was about to demand more information, Belle rose from her seat with purse in hand and her sweater draped over her forearm. "I don't know you well enough to talk about such private matters about a good friend of mine, given your reputation. She has been through enough her heart needs time to heal! And if you want to know so badly just ask her..." Silence fell between them as the sound of her heels being the only thing between them. "Now if you excuse me time for our lunch break, and I have to go meet Rumple." 

Belle tossed her hair back as she went to go lock the doors. Just as she was about to put the key out from her pocket, Gaia popped up and knocked on the door with a tired, messy haired, blonde by her side. "Come on Panny-Pooh lunch time!" Gaia cheered as Belle turned to the demon boy of Neverland. "You should really learn more about the person sticking her neck out for you." Pan said nothing to Belle as she popped open the door. 

As the trio strutted down the street with Gaia asking them about their first day of work, Pan pondered over Belle's words, and Felix ranting about his annoying boss. He tried not to dwell on it too much and focused on the conversation about how Felix can’t go and kill his new boss.

When they arrived at Granny's and sat in an empty booth, which so happened to be next to where the Charming and Emma were having lunch. Gaia waved to her step sister and her family, as Ruby came with a tray of food. Pan and Felix looked in awe at the strange food. "I don't know anyone that doesn't appreciate a good burger." Gaia said giving Ruby a sweet smile as she thanked her. 

Felix much too hungry from the long day he had just stuffed the burger in his mouth. Pan on the other hand was to lost inside his own thoughts to really pay attention to what was before him. "Not hungry, Peter?" Gaia asked as she reached over the table and rested her hand over his. Pan looked up at her and pulled his hand away before taking a bite out of the burger. 

"Any ways how was your day, Pete?" She asked as she took a sip from her drink. 

“Interesting, Belle is a lovely woman." Pan replied, but the questions he had begun to bubble in his head. "How do you know her?"

Gaia glanced up from her grilled cheese to meet his gaze. "I suspect my history came up." Pan said nothing which only confirmed what she suspected. "If you want to know just ask, don't be shy."

"What lead you to apprentice under Rumple and who is Riley?" Gaia froze from his questions. 

Felix looked up from his food to Gaia. Not even he knew that and they told each other practically everything. She never really talked about her past to anyone. She kept that close to the chest. So even hearing about her past peeked the blonde's interest. 

Gaia took a deep breath as a look of pain crossed her face. She had never forgotten the pain, it hung over her head over every cup of soda and bowl of ice cream, it never left. The pain was very real and unyielding. 

"When I was ten my adopted mother was killed by my grandmother, Cora, and she took me in and taught me all she knew. When I was fifteen I dated this man—I thought he was my true love—but it turned out that Cora hired him to keep me in line at any cost. He learned that because of my feelings I'd do anything for him...which was true, I killed for him... So I lift and made my way back home. That was when I ran into Rumple and he got me by promises of revenge and making my enemies kneel and beg before me. I hated how weak I was and thought what he offered would make me strong." Tears began to form in her eyes as her gaze grew cold. "Does that answer your question?"

Gaia scooted out of the bench and staggered out the door. Pan sat unfazed by her tears as he continued to eat. Felix looked at him with a look of disbelief. 

“Gaia?” Emma called out from behind the boys as she and Snow ran after her.

"Out of curiosity what did you attempt to achieve by this discovery? Or did you just want to make her cry?" Felix asked with a look of true confusion.

Pan glared at his friend and returned to his meal. Meanwhile Gaia was already being comforted by the Tweedle Twins and her family. That anger and jealousy grew once more within him. Tears flooded her eyes as she threw herself against Oscar and cried into his leather jacket. They huddled around her and no doubt whispered sweet nothings to her to calm her. Part of Pan wanted to apologize and give her comfort while the other half didn’t much mind because he didn’t believe he did anything wrong.

The rest of the day followed on with utter silence from Gaia. She didn’t once look at Pan, in fact once they were home she locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Muir attempted to talk to her but nothing, and neither Pan or Felix spoke of it. As the boys settled in bed, Pan found himself staring at her door imaging her curled up in her bed crying or singing that song of her’s. Pan shook the thoughts from his head as he laid it against the pillow. His heavy eye lips fell shut as he slipped into the darkness of his mind only to be greeted by the soft humming of Gaia’s song:

“Moi je m’appelle Mademoiselle Noir,  
Et comme vous pouvez le voir  
Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis  
Et c’est tout ce q’uelle a dit…”


	4. Kiss in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Pan and Gaia have a late night talk after what just happened.

As the darkness cleared Pan found himself being waken by the sound of a creaking of a door and the floor panels. When Pan risen from the warmth of his bed and made his way to the door to find that Gaia’s room was finally opened, but was surprised to find it empty. He peaked out further to find her creeping in the kitchen attempting to get a glass of water without making any noise. He unlike his dear old friend made his way more quietly and unbeknownst to her as he came up behind her. Just as she closed the refrigerator door and turned around she bumped and jumped into Pan, and the shock startled her so that she chocked on the water that ran down her throat.

“Damn it, Pan, really?” Gaia said coughing in an attempting to breath.

“Where have you been? You’ve been distant and avoiding me since lunch and not you come back at…” Pan’s eyes drifted to the clock in the distance, “Two-thirty in the morning dressed like a whore!”

Gaia looked at him with wide eyes and a gapping mouth. “Are you kidding me? It’s a running outfit: yoga pants, sports bra, and a hoodie–which I can zip up and cover up–so cool your dick! I know you still have some paternal instincts but you are not my father.” She took another drink before brushing past him and made her way to the table where she placed down her cup before plopping down on the chair.

“I know but you could call me ‘papa’ if you’d like.” Gaia cringed at his words but laughed it off. He smirked before joining her at the table. Pan could help but love the way her cringe turned into a smile, or how her eyes shined in the cold moon light. 

“No way in hell! I don’t have that bad of daddy issues.”

“I think you do, other wise we would’ve never meet and you wouldn’t have stayed so long.”

“Maybe I do–but that doesn’t mean I’ll call you ‘papa’ or ‘daddy’!”

Pan smirked as he watched her as she eyes diverted from him to the view out the window with he moon over the sea. Her finger traced over the mouth of the cup as it let out a long steady ring. He watched at that smile in her eyes grow cold and sad. Pan knew that look and he knew that she would soon break her silence. Whenever she was like this the two would often talk for hours and in some small way her walls would fall and a small hidden treasure would come out.

“Do you ever regret doing some of the things you did?” Gaia asked keeping her eyes glued on the view.

“Depends, which one did you have in mind?” Peter asked as she leaned back on his seat and stretched out his legs.

“Like leaving Rumple, does that ever haunt you?” 

“Not really…I wonder about him at times but missing him out of love is something else.” Pan took the cup from her hand and took a sip from it. As he pulled the cup from his lips he meet her gaze and handed her back the cup only to have her hand graze his, as she too took another drink from it. “Why do you ask?”

“Then you wouldn’t understand.” Gaia sighed as she raised the cup once more to her lips, but held it there not yet touching flesh to rim.

“Then why bring it up? I know you well enough to know that you want to talk about something unsavory, so don't beat around the bush and tell me.”

She placed down the cup and locked eyes with the boy. “Wonderland and my grandmother really fuck with my head. Back in those days I fell in love every chance I got…When I was thirteen I loved a boy named Davis, and when I was fourteen I loved another boy named Axel, but other all I always loved Riley. But Riley ruled my life I’d do anything for him, he encouraged me to love every chance I got, and he persuaded me to kill them once the feels were gone. So I did…but the worst thing I ever done was when I killed my brother. Muir and I had an older brother, Caspian. I never meant to I-I just couldn’t stop.” Tear built up in her eyes and by habit Pan sat up and scooted closer to her, he reached out for her and pulled her in. 

She snaked her arms around his waste as she cried into his chest. “I-I killed one of the only people to who ever loved me. God knows I was lucky to get one but I had two after my parents died–but what did I do, I killed my own brother!” Pan gently stroked her hair and just listened to her jagged breathing to shallow pants. He felt her body tremble in his arms and even though he loved the feeling of it he did hid best to sooth her.

“I loved my brother more than anything, he was like another father, and I killed him. I killed him…I killed him. I don’t deserve to be loved. I kill anyone who is foolish enough to love me or who I am foolish enough to love.” Gaia cried. “How do you not feel some form of guilt?”

“I just don't think about it. I didn’t care enough for those I have killed our done wrong to really have it effect me. Unlike you I don’t love that much so I don’t have many weaknesses.”

She pulled away from him and with tears still in her eyes she looked him dead in the eyes. Slivers streams ran down her rosy cheeks as her breath finally became steady. “That is sad.” She whispered as she used her sleeve to dry her eyes. Pan smirked as he ran his hand down her hair. 

“It’s easier–safer.”

“Lonelier,” Gaia added.

“I do regret one thing, and at the time it was the right thing to do.”

“What was it?”

“Letting you go.” 

Gaia just stared at him and looked in awe. She began to wonder what laid beyond those green devilish eyes that she had grown to love. Was there any truth in his words she wonder, but without a second thought she gently placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close. Once their lips touched all form of fear and pain melted away. All the world was set to fire as their desires took over and scorched their soul. The sour nectar of the boys darkened hearted tasted sweet to the girl and her’s turned to honey in his mouth. 

As her nails racked back gently from the base of his neck, while he, against all better judgement, reach out for her and grabbed a chunk of her hair pulling her closer. By the tightness of his grip Gaia let out a needy moan as she hopped onto his lap. Pan's free hand clawed as her hip while they continued devouring one another. They were a hungry and needy mess. As Gaia pulled away for a breath, Pan eased up his grip and gently placed it at her cheek as he too attempted to catch his breath. She rested her hands on his chest and began to slip them up his shoulders. 

Pan felt his heart flutter as she flashed him a tired smile. Caught in the heat of the moment and the desperate need for affection he let all his guard down and said the three words that he'd never thought he'd ever say. "I love you," he whispered. Her eyes twinkled and that smile on her face grew. She slowly began to leaned closer to him. Pan's heart began to pound violently in his chest. That pain was so strong it caused him to clench his eyes shut, but as they began to open back up everything around him felt different. He didn't fell her weigh on him or the the hard surface of the wooden chair beneath him, or on his back, in fact it was soft and warm. Pan opened his eyes to the white sealing from the comfort of his bed. As he wearily sat himself up he could clearly see the Gaia's door still closed. That pain in his chest still echoed and the tightness of it was still pronounced. Fearing it wasn't just from the dream Pan only knew there was one way to know for sure, he had to see her. He thre off his covers and quitely climbed out of brand made his way to her room. Once there he slowly opened her door just enough to see through. Sure enough the sight of her brought his could heart to life screaming for her to turn his dreams into reality, but a fear settled in aswell. She was his weak and her feeling not be the same. After all villains don't get happy endings.


	5. Baby of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When faced with the project of having to be a mother to her own child Regina finds herself faced with many changes. And with seventeen years of playing catch-up, she finds herself unequipped to deal with what lays in her daughter's past. Not only that but does Peter Pan know more about her daughter than Regina does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be bit of a three parter some Pan and Gaia's adventures will come next. So please hold tight. 
> 
> And I apologize for taking for ever to post school and life have been buzzy. But if you hang in there things will get better.

Regina sat at her desk with the lamp on as she looked threw the papers she had in a file when she caught sight of a photo of her daughter and son smiling while holding up ice-cream cones. All the Queen could think of was how much her daughter resembled her. The pain of living without her for so long began to eat at her. So many years she missed and no matter of time could make up for that She never even got the chance to name her, that honor was given to another person. If she did get to name her it would’ve been something more elegant, yet Earthy, like: Nadiya. But it all was taken from her, ripped from her arms. 

A faint smile came from her lips as a tear fell from her lashes. She missed it all: her first steps, her first word, even her first heart break. All her firsts and were witnessed by another. Her little girl was all grown up and had no need for a mother. 

There was a silver ouster with harbored a memory stone from Gaia’s late ‘mother’. It was given to her by Muir so she could see all the moments she was absent for, but he also bestowed to her a stone of his memories of his sister since he had more time.

Regina placed down the papers and opened the shell. She was about to take one of the stones in her hand when her daughter skipped threw the door with three boys tailing her, one being her younger brother the others being the ones from Neverland. “Hello, mother dear, the four of us are heading out for some ice-cream–but Emma can’t come with use cause she is busy and would like someone else to accompany us. She doesn’t trust Pan or Felix, even after my beautiful threats.” Gaia said spinning around making the skirt of her dress fan out. “And Muir can’t come cause he is working…so…yeah. Want to come?” She pranced to her mother’s side and draped her arms around her.

Regina placed a hand over her’s. “Please, mama,” Gaia said with a pout “Henry wants to go and the boys never has ice-cream.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“Fine. I’ll get my keys.” 

Gaia squealed as she kissed her mother’s cheek before letting go and skipping over to Henry as they both gave each other a high five. “I’m gonna get a triple scoop of rocky road!” Henry cheered as Regina shot him a glair. The young boy turned silent. A smirk curled on her lips. “Triple scoop! Triple scoop!” Gaia cheered as she took her brother’s hands and began to trill around the room with her brother. Regina let out a sigh and for a split moment she saw her daughter as a little girl with curls, flowers in her hair, and a necklace of shells. Her chest tightened as the sight of her faded back to reality. 

“You are quite juvenile.” Pan said with a heavy sigh as the girl released her brother’s hands and took Pan’s and began to do the same.

Unlike Henry Pan wasn’t as willing to spin around with him, but with more force she managed to get him into a couple rotations. Regina noticed the Cheshire like grin on her daughter’s face because of they demon boy. Her mama bear insists kicked in and the need to hurl a fireball at the boy cause her fingers to twitch in need. He wasn’t good enough for her little girl, no one was. 

“Am I supposed to take these boys as well?” Regina said rising from her seat as she threw her coat over her forearm. She weighed the demon boy of Neverland and the possible interest he had with her daughter. She wanted to wait and watch before saying anything, and not wanting to upset her daughter by some tactless remark. 

“Yes, mama, they are good boys when you get down to it.” Everyone turned and looked at her with a raised brow. “You just might need to look deep, deep, deep down… Pan you need to look even deeper.”

“Felix I can try, Pan on the other hand–well I doubt that.”

Pan scuffed, “Said the Evil Queen, a woman who slaughter inter villages. Many boys I’ve take during your rule. After all that was how I met Gaia.” Regina narrowed her eyes.

“Would you two just play nice, for me.” Gaia said with a wide, toothy, smile. Pan and Regina turned from each other before looking at her. They both cared for her, but each doubted the other cared for her more. The thought of unsetting her daughter caused heart to ache, and she reluctantly agreed to play nice with him. Pan on the other hand rolled his eyes in a silent refusal. Seeing this Gaia pouted and looked up at him with big pleading eyes. “Please, Pan, pretty please…she is my mother.” The corner of Pan’s lip raised in cringe as he rolled his eyes.

“Fine, as you wish, my little lost girl.” He said with a smirk as her nose scrunched.

“Eh, don’t call me that it sounds weird.” 

Regina strutted between them and took her daughter by the shoulder. “She isn’t ‘lost’ and she is no ones ‘girl’ but mine.” She snarled before leading them out to the car.

As they arrived to the ice cream shop and ordered their frozen treats, Regina watched Pan carefully, like a predictor eyeing its pray. She wasn't about to let him take her daughter. But seeing him look at her daughter so softly rose her suspicions even more. Did he harbor feeling towards her Gaia?

"Can I help you with something your majesty?" Pan said annoyed with her heavy gaze on him.

“Well, now that you mention it, yes. Tell me, Pan, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Gaia's eyes went wide and began to choke on the sip of her root beer float. Henry turned to his sister and began to pay on her back as she kept coughing, while Regina and Pan sent electric glares.

"The only questions, my malevolent queen, what don't I intend to do when it comes to your daughter."

Regina narrowed her gaze on the boy as he contently licked the mound of ice cream on his cone. She began to vibrate with anger as she clenched her fist, causing her to crush the cone in her earth shattering grip.

"You listen to me you smug little demon, there is no way in hell I would ever let my daughter give her heart to the likes of you!" Regina growled as her upper lip began to twitch.

"What makes you think I don't have it al—"

"Mom, we're just friends." Gaia said but a look of pain appeared on Pan’s face, as if the words themselves were a ton of bricks. 

Pan never knew this kind of pain. It was as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. This was worse than letting her go, in this instance it was liked his world blew up and all hope was shattered. Regina saw this and smirked while Henry and Felix looked on in pity. Henry shook his head. 

“Poor guy…” Henry signed, “Friend zoned.”

With a small chime of the door bell it pulled Regina from her thoughts. "Hey Bae!" Gaia chirped as she and Henry share the remainders of their ice cream in a small bowl. Regina turned back to the man that has caused so much fuss. Baelfire, or Neal as he goes by theses days, cautiously approach the table his eyes never straying from Gaia. Fear sparked in them as he followed her every moves.

"Oh, Little lion, I almost forgot I got you something." She grabbed her purse and rummaged threw it for a bit and with a 'ah' she quickly pulled it out, the sudden action caused Neal to yank Henry from his seat and spilling the melted ice cream on her lap. Gaia jumped from her seat and groaned. "Geez Bae, what the hell was that for?" The boys looked to Neal with curiosity as to what caused his response as the girl wiped the mess of her gift as well as her lap. 

"Yeah dad what's that for?" Henry repeated. 

"I didn't know what she was gonna do."

“Right, like Gaia would do anything to Henry." Pan huffed as he finished what was in his bowl. 

Neal pulled his son closer as he kept his eyes on her. "You never know when it comes to a person like her." Gaia's eyes shot at him with a subtle misted falling over them. She said nothing as she did her best to push down her feelings. 

“Says the man that abandon his own son for elven years.” Regina snarled as she rose from her seat with her folded her arms. 

Neal just looked to the Queen with distain while ignoring the please with his son to explain. Regina, with rage boiling within her, did her best to hold back the fire smoking in her clutched fist for the sake for her son and his safety. That man had no right to say the things that he did to her daughter and not except any sort of backlash. 

“You listen to me you–”

“Mama, please, it’s all rite.” Gaia said with her brow pinched together and a look of pain on her face.

"Wait outside bud." Neal said turning Henry to the door. The boy struggled to return to his sister when his father roared the command again, but this time he went. As Bae turned back to the table and looked square on at the Queen he cleared his throat and pointed at her daughter. "Do you really think I would allow my son anywhere near the girl who killed her own brother." The room went silent. Gaia's gaze fell to the ground with the mist once more falling over her eyes. 

Regina looked behind the man to her daughter. The pain on her eyes and the tears rolling down her cheeks caused the Queens heart to ache. There was so much pain in her child's life so many secrets that ate away at her sou. Regina could see that no matter how hard Gaia tried there was no escaping her pain, her loss, and her personal hell. 

"I should've never told you, Bae. Why I believed I could trust you I will never know." Gaia stated to wipe her tears when Neal turned back to her with disgust. 

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to play the sympathy card. You are not allowed anywhere near my boy you little she-devil!" Neal growled, "But that's to be expected devils raise devils, and you were raised and bread by devils." 

Gaia looked up at him her eyes all red and puffy from crying and before her mother to release her venom she opened her mouth to spit out her’s. “You listen to me you motherless mongrel, my mother my be the Evil Queen, my other a mermaid, and my father was a pirate, but my birth father was a good man! And you do not have the right to speak ill of my father or my family, either of them. Besides you should know all devils given your father was the Dark One and your mother was a pirate’s slut–but who could blame her when with a pirate as hot as Killian Jones. If you think about it she might have been looking for a better sperm donor to have a better child." Just as she shoved passed him her grabbed her my the wrist and turned her back. Their eyes meet in a hated loathing gaze. Each wanting to rip apart the other, but given their surroundings, and Henry, the forsaken bloodshed. 

“Says the girl that is the ‘lost girl’. You were unwanted since the day you were born. Everyone you ever loved died or was killed by you. Don't forget about your dear big brother, Caspian.” Gaia's hand began to shake as it balled into a fist clenching, and willing herself to hold strong fearing her darkness will flare up. All her magic began to boil within her to the point when she could no longer take it, but she held it down till her knuckles went white and her nose began to bleed. “Muir couldn't stand you so he left and came back only to find that you killed HIS brother and now is forced to care for you yet again. How do you except to be loved when you took the one person that mattered to most to him? Face it, Gaia, you are the lost unloved girl, and all you do is destroy all that you touch.”

All that pint up magic and emotion erupted from her body like a wave as it crashed into him and forced him threw the window. Gaia fell to her knees in tears as memories from her brother's death fluid back to her head as voices began to scream the unwanted words he just said. Regina joined her on the floor and cradled her daughter in her arms as she attempted to comfy her. 

She didn't know how to ease her daughter's burden she tried. Regina rocked her in her arms and ran her hands threw her hair, as she spoke sweet nothings to her. But nothing worked. Henry frantically ran inside to see what happened only to be caught by his father and dragged away. Pan joined them on the floor and took Gaia from her mother's arms and began to sing her special sang. Regina watched as her daughter clung to him as her sobs began to fall faint. With a heavy sigh the Queen felt hopeless, she couldn't even quite her own child. She felt as though she was back to square one. Could this be what the Charmings felt like with Emma?

“We should get her home.” Felix said pulling out his phone, “I’ll call Muir and let him know.”

“So be it.” Pan hooked his arm under her legs and lifted her up into his arms.

Regina and the two boys rushed to the car as they sped through the streets on their way back to the cliffside. Just as they pulled into the drive way Muir had already pulled up and was ready to take hold of his sister. He swung open the door and took her from Pan’s arms. He stood her up and examined her, taking every note of her appearance, but what got him the most was her nose bleed and her tear stained face. 

“What happened and who did this?” Muir eyes filled with bloodlust as his hands balled into first, with the once gent sounds of the waves now violent as they crashed against the cliff. He looked to his sister for answers but she was still to busy crying to say anything so he turned to boys and the Queen. Regina still stunned by her lack of knowledge about her daughter and anger towards Neal gave up all that happened. Muir’s blood boiled as the sea roared and the sky began to turn gray. “I’ll kill that son of a bitch.”

Just as Muir was about to hop back into his car Gaia stopped him with her small hand clutching to his sleeve. “I did a bad thing, Muir, I did a really bad thing!” She cried as began to wiped her tear with the back of her hand, “I killed Caspian! I killed your brother!” Rage fell from Muir’s eyes and was replaced by sorrow. 

“He was our brother. And it wasn't your fault poppet.” Muir said as he pulled her into his arms. “He and I both love you no matter what, now don’t you forget it.”

Gaia began to cry into his chest as he lead her inside. “How about you go and lay down for a bit before dinner, it’ll help clear out your mind?” She nodded as she turned the corner and sluggishly made her way to her bedroom. Regina stood in the hallway contemplating rather or not to follow her. “You know, your majesty, you should go and talk to her, she could use it.” 

Regina made her way to Gaia’s room to find her laying face down on the mattress with her feet hanging over the edge. She smiled to her as she joined her daughter and adjusted her. “You know, I had so much planed for us when I found out I was pregnant. Of corse I was terrified if my mother knew but Daniel, your father, and I planed on running way together.” Gaia’s brown puffy red eyes looked up at her from the quilt that her face was buried in. Regina smiled as she rested on her side so she was leveled and better see her daughter. “We were going to have out own farm somewhere… We were going to name you Nadiya. Daniel and I always liked the name. It was the first name we both agreed on.”

“My name was going to be Nadiya?”

“Yes,” Regina’s eyes began to have a mist fall over them as the distant memory and dream of having that family sprouted back to her mind. “But the name you have know is perfect too. I just wished I could have name you.”

“If you like you could still call me Nadiya.”

Regina smiled at her daughter and hooked her arm around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She cleared her throat before she sang:

“Down in the valley, valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.

Roses love sunshine, violets love dew  
Angels in heaven know I love you  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you  
Angels in heaven, know I love you.

Writing this letter, containing three lines  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"  
"Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine?"  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?" 

Down in the valley, valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP next Pan gives his grandson a visit. Ooooh.


	6. Hurt my Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan is now confronted with strong emotions of love and rage all this steaming from the early encounter with his grandson. The feelings he has towards Gaia now pull him to act like a wounded animal, and like a wounded animal he is dangerous.

Pan paced the hall way and would occasionally peek in on his beloved and her mother on the bed. He listened to Regina telling her the plans that her and Daniel had and the name that they wanted to give her, it was beautiful to hear even Pan could admit that; but he could not get rid of the image of Gaia crying in his arms. The memory filled him with rage. She is his best girl, and one of the very few people he could tolerate. Gaia is the girl that puts the Sun in the sky for him. Insulting her and making her cry was like taking a swing at him personally, and he treated it as such. His grandson was going to learn a valuable lesson. 

Peter turned to the front door but was stopped but Muir using his magic to hold him. "And where do you think you’er going?" The boy rolled his eyes before cocking his head to look at the make holding up a butcher's knife. "Gaia left her purse over at the ice cream place so I'm going to get it. Is that a problem?" Muir scuffed at the boys words and could sense something else behind those devilish green eyes. However with revenge on his mind as well he did much mind if the boy had some fun as long as the over grown man-child suffered. Muir waved him off, "Go a head just don't be late for dinner." Without magic holding him Pan made his way out the door in search of his grandson and for blood. 

Pan walked the streets aimlessly not knowing where to start first. Even though it pained him he knew one person who knew where Neal could be, but he doubted the savior would want to help him. Not wanting to spending all his time wondering around like an idiot he decided to ask Emma for assistance at any cost. 

Arriving at the sharifs station he was greeted by bickering. As he moved closer to the couple, and staying to the shadows, Pan watched as Neal verbally, and physically backed the savior into a corner. Pan couldn't bring himself to feel proud of Neal and his skills of manipulation, do to the way he handled it. He was yelling at her and not cool using his words. 

"How could you let our son near someone like her! She is a killer Emma!"

"She's different Neal, she is a really sweet kid and Henry loves her." Emma tried t get out. Neal's face was red as his hand balled into a fist and seemed to sallow his own words. She took that moment to try and regain her footing and push back. "She is Henry's sister rather you like it or not. Gaia loves him and would never hurt him."

"That is what she no doubt said to her other brother, but look how that turned out." Neal scuffed.

“Neal if you tell Henry that he can’t be with his own sister he will act out. He has something we never had a kids he has someone who looks out for him and understands what he is going through. Do you really want to take that away from him?”

"If you want our son to be with a cold blooded killer than his death will be on your hands, because I warned you of her nature." 

“Neal, if you do this Henry will never forgive you!” Emma called out as he turned away and made his way out, not even noticing Pan hiding a plastic tree. She turned around and sighed as she rested her hand on a near by desk as she ran her other hand threw her blonde hair. 

Pan took that opportunity to make his escape and hunt down his son. It didn't take long for Pan to follow him to Granny's B&B. Luckily for Pan Granny herself wasn't at the front desk, do for her distrust for him, but was greeted by a rather annoyed Ruby, who was flipping threw pages of a magazine. Pan allowed the night to be his disguise and waited until she left her stand. 

Ruby raised her head as if to sense a presence but was pulled back when she heard her granny’s voice calling her for something. It was then that he took that opportunity to slither in and sneak behind the desk and found Neal’s name on the ledger before quickly shipping the key. Before her heels tapped around the corner Pan casually made his way up the stairs. Counting every door he passed to in search of Neal's. He stopped as he came to the last door and where he heard water running. Pan slipped the key in the lock and quietly turned it, in effort to not give away his presence. And sure enough like a quiet mouse he had successfully made it in and stationed himself in the darkest corner of the room and waited. 

The anger in his heart still fueling his rage and the from the disgust that he witnessed with Emma made it that much more potent. He would do anything for Gaia and this was on the top of his list because Neal had wound his beloved as well and exhuming old memories of Caspian. All he could think of was Gaia crying and trembling, and ever sob rang in his ears. He couldn't let it go.

He heard the tap turn off and the creaking of the wood as it shifted. Neal came out with a with a towel around his waist and his hair still dripping wet. Pan watched as he bent down and smelled the cloth on the floor to see if they were still ‘fresh’ or at least fresh enough. 

“Well, hello my boy.” Pan said as he turned on the lamp besides him. Neal jumped but held tight to his towel. “You know I’ve learned so much about his new realm, but even though Gaia won’t let me around certain machines I still know how to work a washer.” 

“You didn’t come all the way down here to talk about my hygiene, now tell me why are you here?” Neal demanded.

“I know you aren't the brightest, but I would think even you could guess why.” Pan said coming out of his corner and making his way to the window. Neal was silent trying to think of why. Why now all of a sudden? Neal didn’t do anything to Pan, even being as old as he is, he was still afraid of him. Peter stared to grow tired of his grandson having taken this long. “My god, laddie, you really that dim?”

“I did nothing to you.”

“On the contrary you did. I’ll give you one last try to guess, it might just save your life.”

Neal stiffened. He began to run threw every account of the day, however all he could think of was what happen between him and Gaia. Then in clicked. 

“You’re here for her, for Gaia.”

“Intelligence must have skipped a generation with you, because that took far to long.” The boy said resting his hand on the windowsill. “Well, let’s get down to it shell we. You see, laddie, I don't like watching Gaia cry and I take it quite personally, which means you are not on good grounds. Oh and that whole ordeal with Emma, bad form laddie.”

“You can’t do anything, I was there when she made the deal to get you out and it clearly stated that if you harm anyone she well get the same treat. In other words you can’t do shit.”

Pan chuckled to himself before stuffing his hands into his pockets and making his way to Neal. “You think I’m here to hurt?” He laughed once more before let out a sigh, “That would be too easy laddie, I’m here to remind you of who you are and what happens when you cross. You see from your miss treatment of those woman, one being someone very close to me, I will have no chose by let my shadow have fun with you.” Without warning he grabbed Neal by the back of the head and forced him into the mattress. To keep Neal on place Pan pressed his knee into his grandson’s side. “Remember Baelfire, I know every fear you have. I know that you still are afraid of the dark after you first couple night in the dark forest. I know you remember when you received every one of those lashes. I broke you once before and I can do it again.”

Neal began to let out soft whimpers. “You don’t have your shadow anymore.” Pan gave him a devilish smirk.

“Do you really think that after all these years that I haven’t found ways to out smart heroes? Its like you don't know me at all Baelfire. Peter Pan never fails.” Pan hissed in his grandson’s ear before pulling away. The bed moaned as the boy rose from it. He could hear Neal’s whimper into the mattress and with a smirk he straightened out his jacket before making his way to the door. 

Neal groaned at the thought of being back in the same situation he was in before. He didn’t want to be a scared little lost boy again. Neal pushed off the bed and just as he was about to say something his towel fell. Pan looked on and snickered. “Now I see why you treat Emma the away you do. I’m amazed you even managed to father a child.” Pan said with holding a chuckled as he made his way out the door. 

The golden glow of the hallway lights gave him the feeling of warmth as he passed them and touted down the stairs. Pan made his way to the lobby he pulled up his hood as she walked passed Ruby, who looked up from her magazine before brushing it off and going back to reading. He was greeted by the cold breeze of sun set. He didn’t realize how long he was out till he saw the blood organ glow being consumed by the incoming violet night. He knew that by the time he got home it would be dark so he might as well enjoy his time alone. He watched as the cars pass him on the street and how the headlights nearly blinded him. Pan could breath for the first time since he was come to Storybrook. He didn’t feel everyone breath down his neck, he was free for the time being, but he felt the chill of loneliness nibbling at his side. He stopped at a shop window and just stared at his own reflection. He was just a boy wondering the streets when it hit him like misted touching his face, he wouldn’t mind if Gaia were with him. Even though she had a habit of talking it gave him some comfort and her presence alone just put him at peace. He loved her smile and how she skipped practically everywhere she went. She feared nothing not even him. And he loved her for it.

He felt a buzzing against his leg and rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to see a voicemail from just the girl he was thinking of. “Peter where are you? Please try not to get in any trouble. Call me as soon as you get this, I’m really worried about you. Just call me, bye.” Pan let out a sigh. He loved how much she worried about him. She tried to act tough but was all fluff. He quickly shot her a message that he was okay and would be home soon.

As the warm glow of sunset began to fade his attention was caught by something shinny in Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop. He noticed that the sign still said open so he made his way in. With the small chime alerting the store owner of his presence, found himself being pulled but the small object in the window as well as completely ignoring the destained look of his son. Pan took it from its display and just admired it for a moment. It was a sliver, four tooth, comb with a white butterfly incrusted with small diamonds in it. All he could think about was how beautiful it would look in Gaia’s raven hair.

“I’m afraid your hair isn’t long enough for it.” Rumple said as he flipped the sign form open to close. “I suspect you intend to give that to a certain girl we all know. Well, sad to say it is not for seal.”

Pan raised a brow. “Everything has a price, laddie, so what’s your’s?” Rumple looked at his father and smirked. He could see how easily the thought of this girl could make him bend. He liked it yet it put a sour taste in his mouth that his father was so happy.

“If it means that much to you, then how about you merely owe me a favor.” 

“A favor, that’s it?”

“Yes, simple enough, what do you say? We shake hands and your off back to your delightful, dark haired, darling and call it a night just in time for your bed time.” Pan glanced back at the comb in his hand, with the thought of Gaia dancing in his mind. “It would look very pretty on her don’t you think?”

A look of annoyance with his son’s mocking him and dangling Gaia before him, like a horse with a carrot, was getting on his nerves. Pan rolled his eyes and held out his hand “Very well, laddie, it’s a deal.” Rumple smirked as she took his father’s hand.

“I must admit, I’m surprise how out of everything in this shop, that could hold great power, and you choice a simple comb for a girl that couldn’t possible love you back. She’ll grow bored of you and head for the next man with better features who could actually give her the world, and you’ll be left in the gutter. I almost feel sorry for you.” 

Pan yanked his hand away, “We will see.” He slipped his the comb in his pocket and escaped back into the night.

The thought of being kicked to the curb by Gaia caused his chest to tighten and a knot to form in his gut. He couldn’t stand the thought of rejection. But giving her a comb wasn’t a sign of love, it wad more like a gift to cheer her up. He kept coming up with reasons to justify it and even he managed to convince himself it was nothing. 

By the time he arrived back home he didn’t care if he was nosy, he had enough of being stealthy for the day. He was tired and looking forward to some rest. As soon as he step foot in the house he found Muir sitting in the living room tickling the ivory keys. “You’re late.” Muir said simply not even looking up to see Pan. 

“I had business to take care of. Don’t worry I was discreet.” Pan said about to turn the corner to his room when muir suddenly stopped and cleared his throat, pulling back Pan’s attention. 

“I know you care for Gai, and I know where you went, so I have something for you.” Muir rose from his seat and tossed the boy something.

Pan easily caught it and examined it. It was a coconut bound in rope. Was it meant to be something?

“Your shadow old boy.” 

Pan looked at it once more. They put his shadow in a coconut? He could feel his blood boiling even as Muir walked passed him and pat his back. Pan rolled his eyes as he made his way to this room. An exasperated sigh left his lips as he rested the coconut on the chest at the foot of his bed before crashing on the bed, but remembered the comb in his pocket and hopped back up. He quietly opened the her door and placed the comb on night stand. Gaia was curled up facing his direction with her face practically barred in her pillow. He looked passed her to find Regina facing the opposite way. He then took the opportunity to just take a moment to just admire her for a moment before he took his leave. She was so peaceful in that state and it was the only time he did worry about her.

He turned around and made his way back to his beckoning bed and just laid on top of the covers and let sleep take him. He had enough of these pesky ‘feelings’ for the day. But the thought of Gaia waking up to find the comb need his heart sigh.


End file.
